


Cornered

by LadyoftheWoods



Series: Supportive Sides [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheWoods/pseuds/LadyoftheWoods
Summary: Virgil finds himself alone with the Others. Roman comes to his aid.
Series: Supportive Sides [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688140
Comments: 7
Kudos: 174





	Cornered

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by lovely piece of art by coquettishcass over on tumblr.

He's backed into a corner. He can feel his heart racing, his fight or flight kicking into overdrive, and his eyes dart wildly around the space. But They’ve cornered him well, and there's nowhere to run and he can't, won't, win this fight.

He should have realized it was a setup. But the note had said it was urgent, and asked for his help and despite everything, he owed Deceit one.

But he wasn't here, only They were. He didn't know if Deceit was in on this or not, it didn't really matter either way, except somehow it hurt a little more if was. It seemed like the kind of thing Deceit would pull, but he liked to think Deceit was above this. That their once friendship still meant something.

He pressed further back as the leering faces and sharp teeth and fists ready to swing came closer, Their influence overwhelming him, spiking his anxiety until he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. He was hunched over, hands in his hair, teeth clenched because he wouldn’t scream, wouldn’t cry, he knew well enough that’s what They wanted.

That would make it worse, of course, whatever was coming, and he saw movement, he flinched, squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the blow, the first of many, because who would come looking for him here, of all places?

Instead… he heard Them hiss, draw back. He heard the familiar sound of metal being drawn. He felt the presence looming over him, but facing outwards instead of towards him. There was a beat of silence.

He could feel the tension. There was more of Them than of him, no doubt Their first instinct was to continue, but then his voice rang out.

“Don't even try it.” Another pause, then They scattered. 

Virgil sunk down against the wall, legs too shaky under him to keep him upright, the adrenaline leaving him off kilter, unfocused.

He flinched as he felt a shadow settle over him, but then it drew back, murmuring an apology, and he forced his mind to focus because it was Roman and it was fine he was fine.

But he wasn’t. He could feel the emotions swelling through his chest, the fear giving way to shaky, desperate relief, and he wanted to get out of here, but he couldn’t summon the words to express as much. 

“Ok. I'm going to touch your leg so we can sink out, alright?” Roman asked, and Virgil jumped, because how did he know, could he read minds? He heard a soft laugh and managed a glare as he looked at Roman through his bangs.

“I’m not psychic, Virge, you’re signing.” 

His face flushed as he stared down at his hands, which he hadn’t even realized were moving. They’d been working on autopilot. He realized Roman was still waiting for his consent. He nodded, still flinching at the touch, which drew away as soon as he felt the shift back to the commons.

He was shaking. He was walking a tightrope between panic and exhaustion and any moment he was going to fall into the abyss and then They would… no, because They couldn’t come here, weren’t allowed here.

Still, he felt too open, too exposed, there was too much empty space, too many corners to hide in, too many shadows, and he felt his breathing grow shallower as weights pressed down on his chest. He could feel tears leaking from his eyes, and he felt a spike of anger, at himself.

Why couldn’t he just hold it together? He was fine, he was back in the commons, everything was fine, he didn’t need to be such a scared little baby all the time. God, he was so stupid, wasn’t he? He was just a waste, just a waste of space and-

“Hey now. We both know that's not true.” He looked up at Roman’s quiet words, realizing he was still signing furiously, though the motions were so shaky and sloppy he was surprised Roman had gotten any of that. Virgil just shrugged, looking away.

“Virge. It’s not. Emotions don’t make you weak. Fear doesn’t make you weak. I… I was afraid, too.” He scoffs, raises an eyebrow at that, because what could Princey possibly have been afraid of?

“Losing you.” It is said quietly, so sincerely Virgil looks up in shock at the quiet admission. “We didn’t know where you were. Patton couldn’t sense you anywhere, then I found that note in your room and I didn’t know if I was already too late. Yes. I was afraid. Afraid we’d lost you or something horrible had happened or, well, I suppose you get the point.” Roman trailed off sheepishly. Virgil rolled his eyes, yes, of anyone, he understood the fear of the unknowns in life.

The panic had faded, and he was tipping towards exhaustion, falling the tightrope, suddenly afraid again because what if he woke up There and this had been the dream the whole time? He knew it didn’t make sense, and he knew what he wanted to ask, but he still couldn’t find his words, so he just let his hands do what they’d been doing all along without his permission.

“Of course, Virg. I don’t… I don’t want to let you out of my sight, anyways.” He smiled a bit at Roman’s quieter than usual bravado, as he slid upward ontk the couch. Roman settled easily beside him, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close to his side. Virgil burried hia face against the fabric of Princey's outfit, the scent of roses and lilac heady and grounding, as he finally felt himself start to relax.

“I won’t let Them hurt you, Virge. I promise.” He made a small noise of understanding, almost laughing. Not so long ago Roman would have been brandishing his sword at Virgil. Now here was, defending him, promising to keep him safe, and maybe the most incredulous part was that Virgil believed him.

Roman smiled fondly as he felt Virgil's eyes flutter closed, his breathing deepening as he fell asleep. Roman gently kissed the top of his head.

“Sweet dreams, Virge" he murmured, looking up as he heard a racket from the stairs.

“Ro, did you-" he cut Patton's loud question off with shhh, pointing down at Virgil. Patton silently squealed at the cuteness, before Logan cleared his throat.

“Is he alright?” Logan asked softly, eyes creased in concern, glasses askew, which was how you knew he was very upset.

“Just shaken up. I found him… I got there before They did anything.” Patton let out a relieved sigh and Logan’s shoulders slumped as they made their way down the rest of the stairs.

Logan settled on the couch next to Virgil, Patton opting to sit on the floor near their feet, resting his head against their legs as he looked up at them all.

Logan carefully pressed himself close against Virgil’s side, making him sigh happily at the warmth, relaxing further against Roman.

“It’s a good thing you helped me with the ASL, teach. He was using it, the whole time.” Roman commented idly, not missing the small, proud smile that flicked across Logan's face.

“It was a good idea to start with. I’m glad he remembered to use it. Or his muscle memory did.” Logan amended, at Roman's snort.

“He’s ok? Really?” patton asked softly. 

“Promise, Padre. Just worn out." 

“We will have to discuss the note, and what led him to his actions when he wakes, of course, but for now Roman is correct. He just needs rest and… and safety.” Logan replied.

“And he'll get plenty of both, as long I have anything to say about it.” Roman answered, voice soft and warm as he held Virgil just a little tighter .


End file.
